Arrived in Castle of Dream (Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac's Story)
This is how Aqua and her friends arrived in Castle of Dream in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. Grand Duke: Mademoiselle! Señorita! Wait! (Aqua and her friends saw Cinderella and the grand Duke running and they saw Terra and Eruptor above) Terra: Aqua! Eruptor: Stealth Elf! Jet-Vac! (She turns and sees him) Aqua: Terra! Stealth Elf: Eruptor! (They walks down the stairs toward them] Aqua: Terra... Ven ran away from home. Jet-Vac: So does Spyro. And Pop Fizz is with them. Terra: What? Aqua: I think they left to go find you. Do you have any idea why?. Terra: No... Actually... Just before Me and Eruptor left, he and Spyro tried to tell me something. We should've listened to what they had to say. Aqua: Oh... (They're silently for a moment) Aqua: So...did you manage to locate Master Xehanort? Terra: No, but it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light. Aqua: Pure hearts...filled with light... (Terra and Eruptor starts to leave) Eruptor: All we can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here. Aqua: All right. We'll stay and see if we can find more clues. Terra: Okay. The Prince is in the ballroom ahead. He might have some answers. Aqua: Thanks. (He stops and turns around) Terra: Aqua, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac. You still have the same dream? Aqua: Well... Yes. Jet-Vac: We do, actually. Terra: There's this girl here--her name is Cinderella. She made me realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible things seem, a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness. (Aqua, Jet-Vac and Stealth Elf nods) Eruptor: If you see her, give her our thanks. Aqua: Will do. (He and Eruptor walks away) Aqua: They'll be alright, they won't give into it. Jet-Vac: I hope so, Aqua. (Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac enters the Ballroom of the castle, passing a woman and her two daughters. Aqua senses a strong presence and they turns toward them as the Grand Duke runs back into the room, glass slipper in hand) Aqua: Who are those ladies? Grand Duke (running back to her): Oh, er, if I recall completely, that is Lady Tremaine and those are her daughters. Aqua (thinking): There was something very wrong about them. (The Prince turns and sees them, walking over) Prince Charming: You came back! Aqua (seeing the Prince): Huh? Stealth Elf: What did you say? Prince Charming: My apologies. I was mistaken. Grand Duke: Your Highness, I found this on the palace stairs. (He holds out the shoe and Aqua and her friends listens intently) Prince Charming: A glass slipper? Grand Duke: One dropped by a lovely young lady, and I'll search far and wide to find the maiden to whom this belongs. Prince Charming: You will? Grand Duke: Of course, Your Highness. After all, you have finally found someone whom you wish to marry. Upon hearing that happy news, your father, the king, has decreed that a quest shall begin immediately throughout the kingdom. And I will start with the closest residence-- that of Lady Tremaine. (The two leave) Aqua (thinking): Lady Tremaine... We had better pay her a visit. (Aqua walks through the Forest to the Tremaine Residence and climbs the front steps, hearing voices inside the house) Lady Tremaine: You honor our humble home, m'lord. Grand Duke (clearing his throat): Quite so Lady Tremaine: May I present my daughters, Drizella and Anastasia. Aqua: As I feared. There is darkness here. Jet-Vac: These 2 girls mean trouble. We need a plan. (They summons their Keyblade and moves to open the front door) ?????????: Wait! (They stop and turns around, seeing nothing...except twinkling lights) ?????????: It's dangerous to fight the darkness with light, my dear. (An elderly woman in robes appeared before her) Aqua: Who are you? ?????????: Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. I appear to those who believe that dreams come true. Aqua: Then we are honored. But why would you advise us not to fight darkness with light? Fairy Godmother: Strong rays of sun create dark shadows. Sadly, Lady Tremaine and both her daughters are jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty, qualities that appear to you as "light." Jealousy is darkness. Light and dark go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other. Aqua: Then what should we do? Fairy Godmother: It's quite simple, dear. One of Cinderella's friends is trying very hard to keep her light from fading. I want you to join little Jaq and help him. Stealth Elf (nodding): We can do that. Fairy Godmother: You'll need a bit of my magic to help Jaq. Come back and see me when you're ready. (Later, Aqua speaks to the Fairy Godmother again) Fairy Godmother: Are you ready, my dear? Aqua: Yes, send us in. (The woman taps her wand against her hand, letting loose magic sparks. She raises it high and flicks it) Fairy Godmother: Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! (The magic swirls around Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac and they becomes a small and bright orb that floats up to a lit window on the second floor of the chateau. They finds themselves in the Wardrobe Room, though noticeably smaller, barely a mouse's height. Speaking of mice, one is walking across the floor just now, carrying a large gold key and mumbling to himself. Being a mouse, however, the key seems very heavy) Aqua: Are you okay? Jaq: Cinderelly's stepmuddy lock her in her room. Gotta let her out! Gotta save Cinderelly! (They smirks and summons their Keyblade) Aqua: Let us help you. Jaq: Ah, zugk-zugk. (He smiles back at her, then notices her key) Jaq: Ooh! Thas-a like Ven-Ven's, Spyro and Pop Fizz! Djever meet-a Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz? Aqua (gasping): I'm Aqua, but tell me how you know about Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz? Jaq: Us-a friend--good friend. Ven-Ven and his friends help-a Jaq fix-a Cinderelly dress. Aqua: And where are they now? Jaq: Rook-a for friend--other friend. Aqua (sighing): I see... Ven...you must've just missed Terra. Stealth Elf: And Spyro, I think you miss Eruptor. Anastasia: I can't understand why... (They hear a grunt from the adjacent room) Anastasia: It always fit perfectly before. Grand Duke: Quite enough of this. The next young lady. Please... Jaq: Oh no. Hear that!? Gotta hurry! Cinderelly gotta try that slipper. (He hoists the key up again) Jaq: Come on, come on, hurry! (He runs toward the mousehole, but Unversed pop out of the floor) Jaq: Ah! No, no, no, no, no! Us-a gotta hurry! (He backs up slightly before Aqua runs in front of him. More Unversed appear) Jet-Vac: We'll protect you! Aqua: It's all right. Leave this to me. Jaq, don't lose that key! (They make their way across the floor. Aqua defeats the Unversed so Jaq can get to the mousehole at the end of the room) Jaq: Zugk-zugk, Aqua, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac! (In the other room, the Grand Duke stands before Lady Tremaine and her daughters, as the large chandelier twinkles overhead) Grand Duke: You're the only ladies here? Lady Tremaine: There's no one else, Your Grace. (Aqua and her friends watches from a pole at the top of the banister) Aqua: Come on... Hurry, Jaq! Stealth Elf: Where is he? (They gasps as the Grand Duke turns to leave. They looks around, helpless, and decides to jump off the banister. She suddenly feels a tugging as they grows large in size, making them lose their balance. Once back at their normal height, they topples from the banister with a shriek and lands on the floor, making the Grand Duke look and gasps upon seeing the four faces looking back at her in surprise) Aqua: Oh... Would it... Uh, would it be alright if...I tried on the glass slipper? Grand Duke: Hmm... I met you and your friends at the palace. Unfortunately, you are not the young lady the Prince is looking for. (Aqua stands) Aqua: But I am a girl. I should at least be given a chance to try it on. Jet-Vac: Yeah, and Stealth Elf is girl too, maybe you can tried on them. (Lady Tremaine steps forward) Lady Tremaine: Who are you, and what are you doing in my house? Drizella: They're probably here to rob us? Anastasia: Mother, do something! Lady Tremaine: That fools does not live here. I have only two daughters. I believe we're finished them, Your Grace. (Aqua looks to the top of the stairs) Grand Duke: Regarless... She means no harm. (He walks to her and hands her the slipper) Grand Duke: Here you are, my dear. Aqua (thinking): Jaq! Hurry... Stealth Elf: Where are you? ??????????: Your Grace... Please wait. May I try it on? (They look up and see Cinderella at the top of the stairs. She runs down and Aqua smiles. Lady Tremaine walks between the stairs and the Duke) Lady Tremaine: Pay no attention to her. She's just an imaginative child. Grand Duke: Madam, my orders were every maiden. Aqua: You should let her go first. (Aqua walks over to the stairs and escorts Cinderella) Cinderella: Thank you. (Cinderella sits in a pink cushioned chair) Aqua: (to Cinderella) I actually want to thank you, for teaching Terra he needs to keep believing. Jet-Vac: (to Cinderella) And even Eruptor, thank you. Cinderella: Oh? (The Grand Duke walks toward them and Lady Tremaine scowls, moving her foot in the path of the Duke, causing him to trip and the glass slipper to shatter on the tiled floor. Aqua gasps. The Grand Duke shivers, crying, and Lady Tremaine smiles) Grand Duke: What will I do? Cinderella: Oh please don't worry. (She reaches for her pocket) Cinderella: You see, I have the other slipper. (She pulls it out, much to the surprise of everyone. The Grand Duke takes it from Cinderella and kisses it gleefully, before fitting it perfectly on her foot. At the top of the stairs, Jaq jumps laughing in happiness) Grand Duke: A perfect fit. I must inform the Prince immediately! You will come with me, of course. Cinderella: I'd be happy to. (They begin to leave. Lady Tremaine glares, her daughters standing behind her wth equally jealous looks on their ugly faces) Drizella: It's not fair. She's a scullery maid! Anastasia: Mother! Are you just going to let them leave? Lady Tremaine: No... Cinderella will be put in her place. (Later, Aqua stands outside the house after watching Cinderella and the Grand Duke leave through the Forest. She turns back toward the house and hears a scream) Aqua: What's that? (He hears a yell and the Grand Duke runs back to the house, Aqua running toward him) Aqua: What happened? Where is Cinderella? (He stops to catch his breath) Grand Duke: She-she was attacked by a creature...a monster in the forest... Aqua: A monster? Jet-Vac: Must be the Unversed. Grand Duke: Please, you must save that girl! Don't let anything happen to her! (They enters the Forest and sees Cinderella lying on the ground in front of a large carriage-shaped Unversed, which is spouting large fireballs into the air that crash to the ground. Lady Tremaine stands with her daughters, who laugh evilly at the sight. Aqua and her friends protects Cinderella from the fireballs and the girl looks up at her) Lady Tremaine (laughing): This is what happens when you go against my wishes! (A fireball lands in front of them and explodes, their screaming cries becoming their final words. Cinderella, Jet-Vac, Stealth Elf and Aqua look on in terror) Aqua: The darkness in their hearts overtook them. Jet-Vac: Yeah. Jealousy has over took them. Stealth Elf: Go. (Aqua gets Cinderella up and she runs back toward the house as Aqua stands to fight the Cursed Coach. Later, the Prince paces at the entrance to his castle. He looks down and sees the Grand Duke with Cinderella. She gazes up at him lovingly, and they rush to meet each other. Admidst the stairs, they embrace one another, Cinderella placing her head on the Prince's shoulder. The Grand Duke wipes a tear from his eye as Aqua sits by the fountain in the square. The Fairy Godmother appears) Aqua: A pure heart filled with light... It's strange, the Master taught me that darkness needs to be destroyed. But how, if not with light? Jet-Vac: So. Cinderella is one of the pure light. Fairy Godmother: Oh, my dears, you're too young to know. Experience more things, and you'll find the answer. Just trust in your dreams. (Aqua and her friends nods Smiling, and looks back at the Prince and Cinderella) Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes